Dream a Little Dream: One Week Later
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. When Bobby Keller is picked on by a bully named Callie Matheson, he stands up for himself, and also surprises Joel and Dumas in the process.


**Hey there, my fellow writers and readers... :) Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day while watching the 1989 film Dream a Little Dream, which is a really neat movie to watch (as well as be inspired to write by). Plus, I highly recommend it because it features awesome performances by Corey Feldman, Corey Haim and Meredith Salenger.**

 **Disclaimer: The geniuses at Lionsgate Pictures own Dream a Little Dream (along with the late, great Marc Rocco** **(June 19, 1962 – May 1, 2009), who was also a genius, as well as an awesome director)** **. The lyrics to Rockstar by Nickelback belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Dream a Little Dream: One Week Later

My name is Bobby Keller. I'm eighteen years old, I love rock and roll, and I'm a typical teenager... or at least, I **used** to be. Now, I'm different in my perspective of the world, thanks to an experiment that Coleman Ettinger had done. He had also learned some things from looking at life through my eyes as well. But I still dress like Michael Jackson, as he's my favorite singer.

That day, I was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket and black Levis. On my feet were white socks covered by black penny loafers. An aqua headband wound itself around my head, and a fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back. I looked pretty cool – at least from my perspective.

Venturing outside, I headed towards the grassy area so I could sit quietly under a tree with my friends, Joel and Dumas.

"Hey, Death Dude?" a voice asked. Dumas and Joel looked up from where they were sitting, wondering what was going to happen now.

I stopped and looked, smirking, in the direction of the voice. Callie Matheson had other ideas, beckoning me to her table. So, I walked over to her.

Callie gave me the once over. "Love the get-up!" she sneered.

"What do you want, Callie?" I replied.

"Well, it's like this... um..." Callie looked to the heavens, as though she had forgotten my name. I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Bobby."

"Oh yeah, of course. Bobby," she said mockingly. "Name doesn't really suit someone of your... type."

Much to Callie's confusion, I **smirked** at her. Seeing my smirk, the other girls looked at each other, confused.

"Why is he smiling?" said one.

"It's like he thinks Callie is **complimenting** him or something," another remarked.

I had had enough. But I was smart to have walked over in the first place. And as if Callie didn't know better, she could've sworn she saw my eyes were glowing green or something – just like a cat's eyes when the cat is struck with jealousy.

However, what I said next is something even I will remember forever.

"Look, Callie," I said, "I don't appreciate you hitting on me, and I don't think your friends would, either. So why don't you just do me a favor and stay out of my life?"

A puzzled expression replaced Callie's smile, but before she could think of a reply, witty or not, I gave my black hair a flick before heading over to where Joel and Dumas were sitting. Having heard the whole exchange, they were shocked that their eyes bugged out as I walked up to them, then sat down with them.

Dumas was eighteen, and had been a bully, as well as the leader of a gang. He once punched me in the face one night while I was on a date with Lainie Diamond, giving me a fat lip in the process. The reason why was that he wanted revenge on me for beating him in a fight on the soccer field that day at school. But when I referred to him as my friend in an alleyway outside a club when Joel was about to kill him with a gun, he felt remorseful and started to rethink the bully image he had.

Joel is eighteen, as well as a friend of mine. He had been a victim of a hot temper, but thanks to my talking to him and some intervention on the part of my friend Dinger, he got some help. He even dated Lainie once, but when she found out the truth about him – that he just wanted the same thing he wanted from all women – she dumped him, and at the dance on Saturday, which I still remember quite vividly, even now...

* * *

 _"You know what, Joel? Just hit me. It has nothing to do with Bobby. It was **you** , what you wanted. You don't care about me!" Lainie hissed. "Well, **I** do, and I want out!"_

 _"You know very well you're mine!" Joel roared while grabbing her by the arms. A look of shock crossed my face; one mark of a true gentleman was never mistreating a lady, and I could never do that._

 _"Just beat off!" she shrieked. Joel then pushed her to the ground. He heard my voice yell "Hey!" and felt me pushing him away a little before Dinger took over._

 _"You OK?" I said to Lainie while holding her hand. She nodded before she and I looked up and over at where the others were._

 _Dinger warned me to get Lainie out of there, and I knew he was serious. Helping Lainie to her feet, I then took off while still holding onto her hand so we wouldn't get separated. I got her out to my car, and we drove to this really cool club._

 _Once there, we danced to Young At Heart by Frank Sinatra. When she was with me, she felt safe. Protected. She had finally realized that the guy for her had been me the whole time; she just didn't see it at first. Now, having opened her eyes to the truth, she saw Joel for what he had been like back then._

* * *

Anyway, I then asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You, dude," replied Dumas. "I got to tell you, Bobby, that must've been... quite the exchange between you two. She must've had it coming... or something along those lines, I think."

I nodded. I had been pushed around by Callie Matheson for too long. It was time I stood up and took the upper hand. And that day was today.

 _Well, we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in Hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny ‛cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
drug dealer on speed dial, well_

 _Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

"Bobby, dude, was she really hitting on you?" asked Joel.

"It sounded like it to me," I replied smoothly.

Dumas and Joel looked at each other before smiling. Then we started talking about other things.

After all, we are friends, and friends do spend time with each other.

* * *

 **Nice** **feedback is very much appreciated, of course – as it i** **nspire** **s** **me to** **cook up more stories** **. (Also, Alex Rocco** **(February 29, 1936 – July 18, 2015), who played Gus Keller in Dream a Little Dream, died four months ago from cancer. Both he and his adopted son Marc, who was said to be a great artist and storyteller, will be missed, although their legacies live on...**


End file.
